The Silver Sparrow
by TheAvengersAssembleSpiderman
Summary: Sparrow Barton, a simple S.H.I.E.L.D Agent; who is also a superhero in her spare time, sister to THE Hawkeye and worked for Tony Stark for three years when she was eighteen. She's just another girl. OC AU.


"Honestly, Johnny, it's not funny! I was in a difficult situation, what else was I meant to do? I mean, I'm part metal now. I'm going to be stuck like this forever, and it's kind of your fault. You dragged me up into space, a fifteen year old, and then got hit by a freak storm. That wasn't our fault, hey Ben?" He just grumbled and took a large gulp of his drink. "So…" I said awkwardly, trying to change the subject. "When are Sue and Reid back from the Honeymoon?" I asked, grinning.

"Um, tomorrow, I think. But we're not going to pick them up, we have a party to plan!" He grinned, and I chuckled.

"Sadly, I can't be there. It's complicated, got some stuff to do…" I groaned as my phone rang, and Coulson's number flashed. "Got to take this." I flipped open my phone and waited for a noise. "Yo, Phil."

"Hello Sparrow. Look we've been meaning to tell you something for a while, and something's come up. Natasha's flying in, think you can make it?" I checked my watch and it read 4:30. I sighed.

"Yeah, I think I can make it. I'm downtown, I'll be there soon." I hung up without a reply and packed up my stuff. "YO JOHNNY! TELL SUE AND REID I SAID HI! I HAVE TO GO." I screamed down the corridor and shut the door behind me. I saw a flash of red out of the massive window, and I smiled. "Hey, Peter. Care to give me a lift?" I called, and the guy turned around, coming back.

"Hey, Sparrow. Sure, where you off to?" He asked, letting my climb onto his back.

"Work, Pete. Thanks for this, you've saved me time!" I said as he set off, his webs making the quickest route uptown to SHEILD. He dropped me off where he usually did, and saluted. "See you soon, Spidey. Have fun with whatever you have to go and do now. And say hi to MJ for me!" I called as he left.

"Will do, Sparrow. See you soon!" He called back, swinging away. I smiled, and piled my bag back onto my back, stretching, then walking the few blocks to the entrance to the base. I put my eye up to the scanner, and then pressed my hand into the scanner too. The gates opened just enough to let me through and then shut immediately. I walked into the base and through the corridors until I reached Fury's office.

"Sparrow, good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same, Nick. What's going on?" I asked, sitting down at my usual seat and folding my arms.

"There's a new threat in town, we need you to start to commence the Avengers Initiative."

"What's the point, Nickie, Capsicle and Iron-Moron won't help. Well Iron-Moron will, but only to annoy me. I hate that guy." I folded my arms and stood up, leaning on the table and taking a sip of water from the cup on the desk.

"Agent Sparrow, I assure you, Captain America will join and help. I'm getting Romanov back in. I'm going to get America, and Romanov is getting Banner. I would like you to get all information on this 'Loki' and find out more about the Tesseract from all the people around the country that you can."

"Aye, aye Nickie. See you soon, Fury, old man. I'm off." I jumped up and moved towards the door. "See you soon, S.H.I.E.L.D, hello world and Loki-man." I shuddered and opened the door, grabbing my bag, and leaving. I took my metal board out of my bag, and left the building, going into an alley way and stood on the board; my skin, organs and suit becoming metal and forming all over my being. My secret, I am the Silver Sparrow. I am the metal superhero of America, except for Iron-Moron of course. That's just in my spare time, though, other than that; I am your average S.H.I.E.L.D agent. That's practically it, and I knew that there was something Fury's hiding from me. Something to do with another agent, I was sure of it. And I guess I was right now, but you'll find that later!

I was sort of just sort of surfing around New Mexico, where I noticed something awfully peculiar. A lady walking around, she was familiar to me, but… she didn't register in my friend's list. Then I realised who she was, Jane Foster. I brought the profile of her up on A.L.F.I.E's screen.

JANE FOSTER, AGE 23, ASTROPHYSIST WITH ERIK SELVIG AND DARCY LEWIS, KNOWS OF THOR AND LOKI, KNOWS OF THE TESSERACT AND OF ASGARD.

I flew down to her, and she nearly screamed. I covered her mouth and pulled her onto my board, flying to a big open area.

"It's okay. I'm here to ask a favour of you. Tell me everything you know of Loki and Thor or Asgard… Please?" I asked, looking at her face.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly. I rolled my eyes, and stepped off the board, the metal melting away.

"Please no tasers. I'm Sparrow Barton. OI have some advice for you, tell me everything you know quickly because Loki, the nut, is back."


End file.
